


Eyes of Aconite

by raybirdee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang gets A LOT of character growth, Aang is oblivious, Action/Adventure, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula gets character growth as well, Bending (Avatar), Character Development, Character Growth, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Idiots in Love, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Katara and Zuko (Avatar) are Parents, Katara is a mother figure, Lu Ten may be alive, Multi, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Past Aang/Katara (Avatar), Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Pre-Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Romance, Side Ships besides the main ones, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Slow Burn but with feelings involved, Sokka is smarter than he looks, Suki always knows, Suki sees everything, Team Avatar finding Ursa, They are all bad at feelings, Toph & Zuko are like siblings, Toph is not good at hiding feelings, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zuko is a great Fire Lord, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), Zutara are the parents to Team Avatar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raybirdee/pseuds/raybirdee
Summary: The 100 Year War is over and peace has finally fallen over the three nations. Team Avatar, having just recovered from the war, plans on going their separate ways and settling down. Sokka will help rebuild the Southern Water Tribe and Suki will train the new Kyoshi Warriors until the two get married, Toph wants to follow Iroh to Ba Sing Se and live with him as his apprentice, Aang plans on traveling to all of the Air Temples after hearing reports of Air Nomads in those areas, Katara hopes to help rebuild her tribe and teach young waterbenders with Master Pakku, and Zuko is to guide his nation to a new era after becoming the Fire Lord.However, those plans are trampled on after Zuko receives a letter with whereabouts of his mother who is captured by an unknown group, demanding for the fall of the three nations. Zuko must enlist the help of his fellow teammates to save his mother and stop this group from destroying the peace they fought so hard for.--------A story of romance and adventure for Team Avatar with many twists and turns.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Eyes of Aconite

**Author's Note:**

> With many unanswered questions towards the end of Avatar: The Last Airbender, I decided to create my own extended ending after The 100 Year War for myself and for others to enjoy. This is halfway based off of ATLA and the other half is purely my imagination. There will be some moments where I may get part of the original ATLA show wrong or I will change the existing story and I apologize in advance for any confusion. 
> 
> I have shipped Zutara since the pirate scene in the show and was very disappointed when they ignored all of the potential that ship had. Also, I was very upset at the way they left things. I had many questions. Where was Ursa? What was going to happen to Azula and Ozai? What about Toph's family; where did they go? What about Pakku and Kanna? Would Hakoda ever find love? How would he react to Zuko? Did Suki and Sokka ever get married? How would their relationship work with them being from two different places and having different responsibilities? What happened to Aang and Katara? Their relationship was never truly worked on during the show, so I decided to change it up and make it basically fall apart. What about all of those people who they met along the way (especially Jet and the girl's Zuko met)? What about Mai and Ty Lee? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story and fill free to leave your questions, comments, and/or concerns for me to read! Also, my Tumblr is zutarawriter if you'd like to see that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko, after a meeting, receives a letter from a mysterious source about his mother's whereabouts.

A warm glow from the morning sun broke through the gap in the curtains over the large windows and fell upon the small, round table in the middle of Zuko's sitting room. He had been there, enjoying a cup of tea while reading his usual reports, since the end of his meeting with the generals almost half an hour ago—the flashing of the time candles informed him of how long he had been resting before he had to be rushed away to yet another meeting. 

Softly exhaling, Zuko wrapped his pale hands around his teacup and lifted it to his thin lips for a small sip. He could feel the heat from the freshly made jasmine tea making a path down his throat; the taste coating his tongue and giving him a sense of nostalgia. Though this tea was made by the royal palace's personal chefs, it would never top the tea made by his uncle during his time in Ba Sing Se at the Jasmine Dragon. The memories of sitting around the tables with the rest of Team Avatar were fresh on his mind. 

Zuko was torn from his thoughts when a timid knock echoed into the room. Turning his head, he faced the doorway—the doors had not been closed—to see one of the many servants who tended to his every demand. 

"You may enter," Zuko said, voice commanding yet respectful; he did not wish to scare the staff, but he could not be without his title manners. 

The young girl bowed her head and shuffled towards his table. "Your Majesty, the meeting with the planning committee and the generals—along with your uncle—is to be held shortly." 

He nodded his head which was all the indication that the young servant girl needed to bow and leave the room. Normally, before these meetings, Zuko was to change his morning attire into an afternoon attire because he had little time to change after them before plunging himself into his lessons and duties. The afternoon attire replaced his robes with a more comfortable outfit of trousers that fit him loosely and a traditional Fire Nation royal tunic armored for his protection and status. 

Zuko lifted himself from his chair and—after looking to make sure no one was watching—downed the rest of his tea, wincing at the overwhelming feeling of hot tea flowing through his body, before hastily rushing out of the sitting room towards his personal room where he was to be dressed by the most trusted servants. In his rush, he passed the head chef who informed him of the grain shipment that had arrived at his kitchen and questioned what the young prince desired for lunch. Zuko's response was sea soup—a spicy soup made with seafood, eggs, and occasionally noodles—with rice and tea. The chef smiled and bowed to Zuko, exchanging his farewells with the prince and disappearing around the corner. 

After reaching his room, Zuko was ushered out of his robes and into his new attire before he could even open his mouth and recite his usual greetings. They had been in a large hurry to get him ready for his meeting that they wasted no time in getting him changed. 

"Your Majesty, the generals are waiting for your arrival," one of the servants said. Zuko cleared his throat and thanked the thin elder man.

He wasn't late for the meeting—there was still a little time before it was scheduled to start—and, even if he was, no one dared to speak against him about it, but it was considered respectful for all the guests of the royal family to be present at any event before the royals themselves. It showed that they respected the royal family and did not want to challenge the royal family's authority.

**———**

Entering the large room that held most meetings for the royal family, Zuko was met with the intimidating faces of his generals; the only refreshing and peaceful faces in the crowd belonged to his uncle and the few planning committee members. If Zuko had not known most of these generals since birth, then he would have been shaking in his boots at the sight in front of him. 

All of the men got to their feet, bowing towards the young prince who mimicked their actions and briskly made his way to the head of the table where he sat in a large, throne-like chair fitted for someone of his status. His eyes passed over each and every face before settling on Iroh sitting to his right. 

"Good morning, I hope everyone is well-rested," Zuko gave everyone a small smile that seemed to ease the smallest amount of tension that still drifted in the air. The response was mostly positive with nods and respectful words, however, there were still a few that refused to answer and would only stare blankly at the scarred face of the young prince. Inwardly sighing in defeat, Zuko waved his hand in a motion that meant for the meeting to start. 

"Regarding your upcoming coronation..."

**———**

Zuko stretched his arms over his head, groaning in satisfaction when a small popping noise sounded from between his shoulder blades. Sitting for hours at a time while listening to others ramble on about things he did not care much about was not something he enjoyed. He would rather be training or exploring his nation, getting to know his people before he accepted his seat at the throne. 

A deep chuckle sounded from his side, making him turn his head slightly to see Iroh—his beloved uncle—standing next to him, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his Fire Nation robe. His gray hair was fixed back past his shoulders which he refused to bring into a traditional topknot like Zuko's. 

Iroh's brow lifted and his lips curled into a smirk at Zuko's actions. "You can't be tired already, Zuko." Iroh refused to use formalities with Zuko— _thank goodness—_ and only spoke formally around higher ranked officials. 

"I do not mind the meetings," Zuko sighed, "But I do not see why I must be present in the discussion for my coronation." The meeting had dragged along to plan even the smallest of details for Zuko's coronation to become the new Fire Lord to the Fire Nation. He had tried his best to listen to every word that was spoken, but he soon began to drift away into his thoughts when boredom struck. Iroh noticed his mental absence from the meeting and nudged his nephew with his foot to bring him back to reality. Zuko had only paid enough attention to know when to agree or disagree with something his planner's suggested. 

"Zuko, my boy, this coronation is _yours_. You must help plan everything, even if you do not understand what is going on," Iroh said teasingly, tilting his head slightly. Zuko scoffed and tried his best to hide the smile that made its way onto his face at his uncle's words. He _didn't_ know what was going on during the meeting, but he was not going to admit that to his uncle. 

"I did know what was going on! I just wasn't interested—"

"Your Majesty!"

Zuko was cut off by a soldier rushing towards him with a small scroll held high in the air. The guard's young face was unmasked and shown to everyone; his long, black hair pulled into a topknot and his small mustache trimmed neatly. Iroh and Zuko exchanged equally confused looks before casting their gaze onto the guard who stood in front of them, breathing harshly to show his rush from earlier. 

After catching his breath and flushing at the two sets of eyes studying him, the guard straightened himself and bowed respectfully to the two men of status. "This—" he held out the scroll he had been holding "—arrived just now on an unknown messenger hawk with a small message of urgency." 

Perplexed, Zuko slowly took the scroll from the guard and opened the thick paper. It took a moment for Zuko to fully read the long message, but, when he did, he immediately dropped the paper onto the ground and began running down the hall at a fast speed—faster than the one the guard had used to get there.

"Zuko?! Prince Zuko!" Iroh called out in panic at his nephew's sudden change in behavior.

"Uncle, call for the generals to investigate that messenger hawk! Do not let that messenger hawk leave from the station and do not let the guards who received the message leave either!" Zuko yelled back to his uncle as he neared the end of the hall.

"And where are you going?!" Iroh yelled back in question.

"To gather the rest of Team Avatar!"

Iroh's brows furrowed deeply and he watched his nephew throw open the doors at the end of the hall before disappearing down the next set of hallways towards the guest wing where his friends had been staying. Curious of what made his nephew freak out suddenly, Iroh reached down for the parchment of paper and began to read its contents.

**———**

_Dear Prince Zuko—soon-to-be Fire Lord—of the Fire Nation,_

_This message is of great urgency and must be acted upon immediately. I cannot disclose my identity, but I can say that I mean no harm to you or your cause. However, this isn't a letter of congratulations for you and your achievements. This is a warning for you and the rest of Team Avatar._

_During the 100 Year War, Fire Lord Ozai was considered the highest threat to peace between the three nations—along with his daughter, Princess Azula, who walked in his footsteps—and was to be stopped before he could further the damage to the balance that had been built many centuries before his birth. After a tiring battle that lasted much longer than anyone expected, Fire Lord Ozai was defeated by the hands of the avatar, Aang, with help from his friends. Everyone believed that peace could finally be restored to the nations considering Team Avatar had taken out the threat and would protect peace from any further threats, but the threat was never gone. In fact, the threat came before Fire Lord Ozai had ever descended for the throne with his wife._

_The original threat came from an unknown group that was believed to originate from the outskirts of the Western Air Temple—that was the first place they were ever seen or heard—that eventually scattered across all of the lands. Their intentions were not known until many years later when they began kidnapping members of higher class families for ransoms and, sometimes, influence in political decisions. Many times, this group would threaten politicians to go to war with other families from different lands. They seemed to thrive off of the hatred that soon spread._

_They wished to have control over the nations—much like Fire Lord Ozai—and their influence in the war was centered around that desire. They did not side with the avatar or Fire Lord Ozai, but that does not mean they were not involved. Staying hidden is a trail of theirs, so it was understandable that no one knew they were there. From stealing supplies and attacking weaker defenses that would be looked over, they attacked both sides of the war. When the war ended, they had managed to sneak enough information to know the special routes that soldiers took and different military tactics that put all three nations in danger._

_Unfortunately, this isn't the only thing they managed to take._

_During the reign of Fire Lord Ozai, the Fire Lady, Ursa, disappeared and was presumed to be dead. However, she was very much alive and had been living with her new husband until she disappeared yet again a year later. He has remarried and moved on from the disappearance of his late wife, yet this is not what is important._

_Ursa never disappeared for a second time. She was taken by the same group who wishes to end all peace and take over control of the three nations—for reasons unknown to outsiders._

_Prince Zuko, your mother needs your help. She is in grave danger in the clutches of those monsters. You and your friends must go rescue her before it is too late. Her assistance in defeating this threat will help greatly. I cannot tell you exactly where she is for I do not know this information, but I can tell you where to start on your mission._

_Return to the start of these rumors, to a small village unknown to the world on the outskirts of the Western Air Temple. There is where you will hopefully find where you need to go. I cannot promise that this will be an easy mission and I also cannot promise that you will succeed, but I can say that it is possible for these monsters to be defeated._

_I wish you the best of luck, Prince Zuko, and you will hear from me again._

_Sincerely, Your Loyal Assistant._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first chapter and I am already SUPER excited about this! The updates will probably be slow since I am a procrastinator, plus I get VERY busy sometimes and cannot update. Please understand that I am trying my best and I will update whenever I can. 
> 
> Also, I do NOT own ATLA! This is just a fanfiction that I came up with and I am in no way trying to disrespect the show or its creators. This is just for fun and you do not have to read it if you do not wish to.


End file.
